


I thought I was alone

by dedeecated_dee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Horror, Stiles has a twin, Unrequited Love, but it's not stuart or thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedeecated_dee/pseuds/dedeecated_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But I'm not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A short fic inspired by a horror movie "Alone"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought I was alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to write a horror fic. Lel.

"Bye, hubby. Come back soon!"

"Babe, i'm not even out the door yet and you're already telling me to come back?"

"You know what i mean, Derek! Now, shoo! Make some money for me"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye, babe. Love you"

\---

The door was just closed when a sound was heard. A woman was crying somewhere in the house.

But Derek's wife was alone.

She froze, trying to make sure that she was hearing right. With a hyperbeating heart, she dared herself to search through the house.

Going into every room.

Going outside to the backyard.

Checking if the TV was broken somehow.

Nothing. No one was found and the woman was still crying.

The housewife decided to shrug it off. "Maybe i'm more tired than i thought", she mumbled to herself. She went into the living room and turn on the Tv loudly to drown the woman's broken sobbing. The sobbing stopped after a few minutes and the housewife breathed normally again. She was then convinced it had been just her imagination.

"Val..."

The brunette woman jumped and snapped her head to the left. The whisper had been so clear and sounded so very close, yet she was still the only one in the room. Her heart went crazy one more time. It was much harder to call it an imagination. She knew it hadn't been just her mind.

She pulled up her knees to her chest and hugged them so tightly. She was scared. Derek had just been gone for 25 minutes. She didn't even know if he was at his office yet. Even if he already was, she couldn't call him, he wouldn't believe.

"Valerie..."

The second whisper had blown out right in her face, like there was actually someone in front of her. She buried her face in her knees and began to cry.

"Who... who is it?", she said inwardly. She was shaking so bad, her voice couldn't function.

The woman kept calling her name with the same broken whisper until she realised it. 

How could she not have sooner?

She brought her face up slowly, scared if the crying woman would be already standing in front of her.

With a trembling voice, she forced herself to open her mouth. 

"S... St-Stiles?"

No answer. Instead the woman kept saying her name.

"Stiles... is that you?"

The woman's voice stopped.

"Stiles, if it's you, please stop. I'm scared. Please! Don't do this to me!"

Again, she received no answer. Instead the woman was crying again. So was she.

"Don't do this to me...", the woman said between her sobs. She imitated the scared housewife over and over like a broken radio. 

Valerie was sobbing loudly then. She was really, really scared. She wanted to go out but her body refused to move. She was utterly helpless.

"Stiles, stop! Please!"

She closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears. She was chanting Derek's name in her mind, praying to God that Derek would get the message somehow and come home.

"Valerie...", the woman called her again. She sounded angry but sad at the same time. "Valerie, don't do this to me. Don't do this to me..."

"STOP!", the brunette shook her head vigorously. Her voice was becoming hoarse from crying. "Leave me alone! You're already dead!" 

The woman went silence again and Valerie tried to calm her heart with every long breath she took, though it was difficult to do so. A minute passed and it seemed as though the woman really disappeared. Then she opened her eyes without thinking...

...and there was a woman's face just an inch apart from hers. The eyes of the woman were all white and her face was full of bruises. So different from the beautiful face that woman had had before.

So different from Valerie's face.

Valerie instantly closed her eyes and screamed. She was hoping with all she was worth that it was just the worst nightmare.

"STILES, PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! I'M SORRY, STILES, I'M SORRY!" 

She was sobbing and begging for the woman's mercy. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether the ghost was still there, she never wanted to open her eyes again. She kept crying and saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" like a mantra. She went on like that for five minutes before she exhausted herself and went to sleep unconsciously.

Two hours later Valerie startled awake by a cold brush of a hand on her cheek. She was confused for a moment before she remembered what had happened. She looked around her quickly, hoping the ghost had left her alone. When she was sure everything was fine, she got up from the couch to satisfy her thirst in the kitchen. She was tired, her heart was still beating fast. 

She got to the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking a bottle of cold water. She was opening the cap when a voice called her from behind.

"Valerie..."

She froze. Her body started to shake and she started to cry again. 

"Please. Leave me alone. Please...", she begged.

"Valerie, it's me. It's me, Valerie. Valerie. Valerie. It's me"

"No!", she screamed. Her hand was gripping the fridge door tightly and her other hand hugging the bottle of water to her chest.

"Valerie. I just want to know. Please..."

The woman sounded so heartbroken that it surprised Valerie. She turned around from the fridge slowly and there she was.

Valerie felt like looking at her own reflection in the mirror. Except her reflection wore different clothes.

"Stiles...", she breathed out. Her sister didn't look terrifying like before, but she looked sad.

"Valerie, why do you do this to me? Why did you do that to me?"

Her sister was almost transparent but her voice was so clear and she didn't look angry. She should've been angry.

"Valerie..."

"No, stop! You're dead! You don't get to disturb me anymore!"

"Valerie..."

"No! I finally got what I always wanted! You can't take it from me! Never!"

"But why did you do that to me? Why did you suffocate me with that pillow?"

"What? Are you crazy? I had to do that! My whole life I had always been your shadow. People always fussed about how you were more beautiful than me just because I wore glasses. You always got the attention despite us being conjoined twins! And of course Derek, healthy normal Derek, had to love you of all people when we were nineteen even when he could easily get a normal girl. What do you think I felt back then? I had absolutely no reason to keep on living while you had everything! Our lives were a big fucking joke, especially mine. And then the doctor offered us the separation surgery. Did you honestly think I was happy? Did you think I was fucking ecstatic to live a normal life?! No! Because it wouldn't have mattered anyway! I would've still been your shadow. People would've kept comparing us. I would never be better than you, I could never be like you! So I knew the only way I could be like Stiles was to get rid of the real Stiles. We were identical twins so it was a piece of cake to fool everyone. Even Derek still can't tell that I'm Valerie. I'm his sweet darling Stiles and will always be"

"But he'll never look at you as Valerie that way, he'll never love you for you, Valerie"

"I don't fucking care! I'm happy as long as I'm with him"

Stiles closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks. 

"But he calls you Stiles, he looks at you thinking you're me. He's married to Saoirse Stilinski, not Valerie Stilinski. He makes love to Stiles, not you. He thinks the one who's dead is you, Valerie. Everyone does. How could you be happy?"

Valerie gritted her teeth even though her walls started to crumble down. 

"I told you I don't care"

Her twin sobbed. She put a hand over her mouth and her other hand over her heart as if it was aching. She looked miserable and for a second Valerie had wanted to go over and hug her sister. 

"I...", her sister looked up, "A week before our surgery I sent a letter to Derek. In that letter I told him that I could never see him as a lover because I didn't like him that way, I never did. But I knew you did. Though you never told me. So I asked him, begged him to give you a chance. To see you like I did. To see what a cool girl you were behind those glasses. I promised him that you were much better than me because you were smart, you had a big heart, and you already loved him. I told him that he liked me just because he got to know me first"

Stiles gave her sister a watery smile, "He agreed, you know? He agreed to whatever I said. He agreed to give you a shot, to get to know you better"

"No way...", Valerie felt dizzy. She fell on her knees because the world started to spin. Her chest ached and her eyes burned. She looked up at the ghost of her sister.

"Tell me it's not true. Tell me you're lying, Stiles..."

Her sister shook her head, still smiling sadly, "I'm not..." She closed her eyes again, her whole body was trembling.

"But I didn't know you hated me so much. I'm so sorry..."

Valerie shook her head fast, scurrying to get up, "No, Stiles, I...", she trailed off. She was speechless. She had never known any of the things Stiles had said. What had she done? She had been totally blinded by jealousy that she had forgotten it had been her twin she had killed. Her own sister, who had literally always been by her side for twenty years. What could possibly she say to her?

"I... I didn't hate you. I never did. But I was so jealous of your life, Stiles. You seemed to have everything that felt impossible for me to have. I thought you never thought of me... I thought you... I... I thought wrong!", she buried her face in her hands, "Stiles, I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me, Stiles. Please..."

Valerie fell back down, sobbing brokenly. Stiles followed suit. She watched silently her sister wailing and regretting everything. She had expected herself to be furious at first, but she had realized that there must've been something big for Valerie to have done that. And God was she right.

"Val, it's okay. It's all in the past. At least I understand now. Hey, I thought wrong, too"

Valerie shook her head. She put her hands down and looked at her sister. She had made up her mind.

"No, I'll tell everyone the truth. You're right, I have been fooling myself all this time. It hurts me deep down whenever Derek calls me by your name. He loves you, not me. I'm a failure, but I've had enough. I shall never find peace if I never tell people the truth, that I am Valerie. That I killed my own sister" 

"But you'll get into jail, Val! You can just say that I had a heart attack or something", Stiles interjected. Yes, her sister had killed her, but despite what had happened, she still loved her unconditionally. Her sister had suffered enough.

Valerie rolled her eyes through her tears, "Did you forget that I'm currently Stiles right now? People would still ask why I have been pretending to be you if your death has nothing to do with me. It could be worse than actually confessing the truth..."

Stiles said nothing. She hadn't thought about that. Her shoulders slumped. There was really no easy way out. Valerie looked at her and smiled dejectedly.

"It's okay. I have to pay for what I've done sooner or later. Being in jail would be nothing compared to killing your sibling, I believe" 

They looked at each other in complete silence. Many people thought having an identical twin was an amazing thing. You could never be alone, you could trick people by your identical faces. And they said twins' bond was much stronger than ordinary siblings. Valerie had had a twin once upon a time. She had just had to go and kill them so she could've been alone.

"Stiles, what have I done?"

"You made a mistake. But so did I"

Fresh tears gathered up in Valerie's eyes, "Stiles, I miss you..."

"Me, too, Val", her twin smiled "But now my job is done. I came to meet you just to make you realize what you've been missing out in your life. I want you to go find your own happiness. As Valerie Stilinski, of course. You've wasted so much time sacrificing your life just to be accepted. You're much more than you think you are, Val" 

Valerie looked at her lap for a second and when she looked back up, Stiles was already gone.

She heard Derek's car pulling up at 7 PM sharp and she instantly walked to the main door. She had had enough time to think about everything. She didn't care if she ended up getting arrested and disappointing everybody if that would mean she could pay what she had done to the most selfless woman in the world. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually thinking about not changing Stiles' gender, but as i wrote the story it felt awkward to imagine Stiles like that. And i originally named Stiles' twin "Stella", but c'mon it sounds lame af. So i decided to use two of my favorite names. Oh, and i know the name Saoirse (Seer-sha) is not Polish, it's Irish, but damn it I love the name lel. And it just makes sense no one could say it correctly so Stiles still calls him(her?)self Stiles to make everybody's life a wholla easier.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Xoxo


End file.
